Undercover
by Lady Pyra1
Summary: How I think it's like when Artemis is undercover. Spitfire, Chalant & Supermartian
1. Chapter 1

Haven't written in a while so here it goes..

* * *

'I walked int my warm apartment in Palo Alto and threw my keys lazily into key bowl. "Wally? Ya home?" I call. I heard nothing but silence respond back to me. I started to walk into the kitchen when I almost slipped and fell.

I looked at the wooden tiled floors and I saw large muddy foot prints followed by muddy small dog paws. My eyebrows knitted together and all of a sudden I heard giggling. Wally's giggling in the bathroom, which the prints lead to.

I pushed open the door only to find Wally and a small white pug bathed in mud. Wally looked at me and so did the puppy with his tongue hanging from his mouth. "Wally?..."

"Isn't he cute Arty?" He asked and patted the mud caked dog. Then in a few seconds the muddy dog shook off the mud which splattered on me. "Ugh!"

"Oh, sorry." Wally said. "Why is there a dog in my house?" I asked as calmly as possible. "Well, IwasoutsideandIsawhim-"

"You know what, nevermind. Let's just get clean and then we can... negotiate about this dog."

Wally nodded briskly and we then got cleaned and I finally agreed to keep the poor puppy. "Kent. I like the sound of that name." I said scratching behind his ear. "I knew you would." Wally's lips were pressed against mine and I felt as light as a feather.

Then Black Manta's solider's marched in with machine guns. I stood in front of Wally and fought off some of the guards but there was more then I getting tired of fighting they kicked me down and captured Wally.

Stop!" I yelled but it didn't work. Kent howled and I sobbed as they made Wally kneel and held a gun to his head. The guard the pulled the trigger then-

"No!" I sat up on my bed in the dark room breathing heavily and sweat collected on my forehead. I looked around the metal walls and remembered my mission. "Wally..." I whispered in the silent night I walked to the small and simple bathroom and splashed water on my face. In the mirror saw Artemis Crock but everyone else saw Tigress the ruthless killer.

With everything that's been happening these past few days I've been under a lot of stress. Kaldur in being mentally abused, M'gann finding out about about everything and Black Manta is trying to get closer to me. I've been training longer and harder. Sleep is not an exception to him. Rest is the minds way of giving up to him. I have a feeling he and my father would be best friends.

Knock, Knock.

"Open." I answer. One of Manta's soldiers peaks his head through the door. " Manta would like you to meet him in his quarters." He said with a robotic and mono- toned voice. "I'll be there in five." I answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy 2013! My gift to you :)**

* * *

Wally's POV

I stared blankly at the lined paper that mocked me. I was supposed to write a 3 paged essay about the Vietnam's history. I usually plan what I'm going to write then type it but I've been so unfocused lately. Usually Dick would tell me how Kaldur and Artemis' mission but he's been holding back lately. His explanations are vague and short which causes me to worry.

I know I should have nothing to worry about but I can't help it. he and Kaldur are risking their lives for the world and I just sit here and act as if my girlfriend is dead when she might actually be dead. Our house was empty and quiet. Only the sound of Ken't loud snoring was present. Then I heard a knock on the door. I lazily got up and looked through the peephole only to see M'gann in human form and Nightwing in civvies.

I opened the door and they looked at me as if I was an unknown monster. "Wally, have you been sleeping?" M'gann asked quietly while walking in and Dick following suit.

"Nope." I answered nonchalantly, locking the door behind them. "You should," Dick started. "You look as if you can topple-"

"Don't you think I know that?" I snapped. "What's this about?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

"Miss M found out." Dick said. "About everything, the mission, Artemis' 'death, the Light-"

"How?"

They gave each other looks and M'gann shamefully looked at the floor. How could she find out without Nightwing telling her?

"You didn't..."

She started sobbing quietly. She stood from the couch and faced me. " I didn't mean to! I just... I thought-" I pushed her head towards my chest and gave her a hug. "It's okay. It's okay." I rubbed her back soothingly as Nightwing started to speak.

"Now that Miss M knows I think it'd be easier to check up on the other two with the psychic link. Are you ready?" he said while putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and let go of the hug.

"Shouldn't we tell Conner about this?" She asked. "It would be better to keep it to ourselves for now. The more people know the more likely their cover is at risk." I responded.

"But he's going to find out about this anyway, might as well tell him right?" She wasn't going to let this go unless she had a good reason to. "Let's just focus on linking us up together okay?" Nightwing said which caused her to nod hesitantly.

Her eyes turned green as I felt a familiar pinch in my mind.

* * *

**Sorry I've been so lazy.**

**Hopefully this chapter was good enough. Review please**


End file.
